You Can Make It
by TheMuffinThatWentTooFar
Summary: And she knew that if she could stay calm for this one moment, she would make it out okay. don't expect the sequel to come too soon. I have writer's block. It took me the whole day to write this. at least 3 typos are present really sorry.


I got this idea from an episode of this show on HBO (very beginning of episode 6 from season 1) that I shall not name. The idea is obviously not mine. It is not going to be all fluffed up don't worry. There are also a few scene changes that will be indicated by the very line that separates this message from the story.

The story will be told in third person. I'm using italics for thoughts here.

Just a heads up… Sakura was never a fan-girl and was a very mellow and silent person. She was still treated like dirt by Sasuke and was the weakest of the group.

Disclaimer: I shall never own it but I will write things based upon it.

* * *

Sakura had just come back from a night of fun with Ino and was going to make sure her grandmother knew she was home. Sakura had lived with Gran ever since her parents were killed in a successful S-rank mission by some rouge ninja. They were making their way back to village when they were unexpectedly attacked by rogue ninja and killed by a paper bomb that they failed to notice.

She took off her shoes respecting her home and walked into the dark kitchen. She then slipped on something wet.

"_What the hell?" _she thought. She reached for the kitchen light and flicked it on. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting and she gasped.

"_Oh God! No!" _The air in her lungs seemed to be sucked right out of her. It was so hard to breathe.

"_Gran." _Her mind went blank. Lying before her was her dead grandmother. Her body was covered in slashes and stab marks. Her throat was cut clean open.

Sakura fell to her knees staring at her grandmother's open eyes. She remembered when they held happiness. Now all she could see was terror.

"_Okay…Okay…Okay. I just need to stand up and get out." _Sakura struggled to get up and staggered out of the kitchen and to her front door. She didn't shed a single tear. She was set on getting out of the house. _"Almost there. Okay I'm out. Now I need to try and breathe." _Sakura's rational side was taking over and she was grateful for it. Without it she would still be in the kitchen on the floor trying to breathe.

Sakura was finally out of the house and leaning on the door frame. She was focused on breathing and nothing else. Her eyes showed terror and distance like she was in another world. She finally decided to get up and go to someone before she had a heart attack. Her heart was beating ten times the speed it was supposed to and she was getting dizzy. Medical Sakura kicked in letting her know that she was just in shock. Her decision to get help faltered and she ended up looking like a statue in a horror flick.

Every time she thought about moving, the image of Gran flashed in front of her rooting her to the spot.

* * *

Sasuke was walking back from Ichiraku's after being forced to go with Naruto for a "guys' night out." He decided that he would take the long route back home which meant passing by Sakura's house.

Sasuke had come back two years earlier after his brother **and** Orochimaru were both dead. Tsunade was lenient with him and decided that a couple moths probation and a year of no missions whatsoever would be a suitable punishment.

Sasuke though about how everything went back to normal with the exception of Sai, who was never normal and Sakura… She was different. She had just treated him with a bit more distance then usual and it just seemed strange. Sakura did become friends with him later on.

Sasuke continued his walk and turned the corner to Sakura's street. He made his way down the road but something seemed off. He found out the moment he saw Sakura outside her house. _"What is she doing out here so late? What's wrong with her?" _Sasuke then noticed the blood on Sakura's legs.

She was shaking and staring off into oblivion. He was truly worried this time and it sure as hell took a lot to worry an Uchiha.

"Sakura! Sakura look at me!" he had grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. She finally came out of her trance and nearly screamed because he was shaking her.

"Sakura what happened?" She seemed calm for a moment and then the fear that was present in her eyes earlier came back with ten times the force. She started to hyperventilate.

"_What the hell happened?"_

Sakura started to open her mouth and Sasuke hoped she wouldn't start to scream. Instead she uttered out, "G-Gran. Oh God!" She passed out right after saying those three words. Sasuke caught her and carried her inside. He placed her on the couch. Sasuke then followed the bloody footprints that lead to the kitchen.

He almost cried at what he saw. He needed to get help.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a splitting headache. She then noticed something. One this was not her home and two Gran was dead. Gran. Was. Dead. Sakura started to hyperventilate again and was getting dizzy. She could hear herself trying to breathe and a door opening. It was Sasuke but Sakura did not notice. She was trying to breathe at the moment. It was only when he held her tight against his chest did she realize that someone (that someone being Sasuke) was there.

Sakura slowly started to hug Sasuke back and her breathing slowed down a bit. She was calm for now and she knew that if she could stay calm for this small moment, she would make it out okay.

Sasuke was determined to help Sakura get better. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one but Sakura had it eve worse than him. First her parents were killed and then Gran. That woman was just as caring as his mother. He noticed how whenever Sakura seemed the slightest bit upset she would go home to Gran and would look so much more cheerful the very next time he saw her. Sasuke was horrified to find Gran in the state that she was in.

That was it for Sasuke. He had a new goal to fulfill. Stop Sakura from slipping into depression. He would do whatever it took to help her. She couldn't become like him. She couldn't seek revenge. She held team seven together no matte how silent she was and how she didn't really express her feelings so well. He would not allow her to seek revenge. After all, it was his job.

* * *

Hopefully I can stop my writers block and come up with a sequel. I need constructive criticism and no flames. Flames will bite you in the butt when you least expect it. Feel free to give me some ideas. If I use your idea I shall mention you in the end of my story. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I loved writing it by the way.

-love stuff-

crazysasukeXsakurafan9000 out.


End file.
